Ib
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Let’s talk about RPG Maker. (The theme from Mad Father starts as a slideshow of multiple RPG Maker games plays) G-man: From famous ones like the Witch’s House to some you probably never even heard of like Mermaid Swamp, RPG Maker games have made quite a name for themselves! With RPG Maker still being used today for a game called (Mario) The Music Box, it’s still pretty famous just like it was years ago! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: But the one we’re looking at today is a simple game with a simple name. And that name is- (The John Cena logo pops up for a second before the G-man pushes it away) G-man: No! Its name is Ib! (The Ib credits music starts as a montage of gameplay clips plays) G-man (V.O): Ib is one of those games that focuses on puzzle-solving and choice-making. Its story is simple, the puzzles are challenging, and overall, it’s a good game! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Well, what the hell am I doing talking about the game when I could be playing it? Let’s dive into Ib! (The game starts and the title screen pops up. The music box melody plays as we cut back to the G-man looking very surprised) G-man: Wow! What a very uplifting title screen! Look at it, it’s got (Cut back to the title screen as the G-man talks) a cute kid, nice artwork, the options, it’s incredible! (Cut back to the G-man) I wonder if the rest of the game is like this. (Cut to a clip of the game where the main character (Ib) runs from a group of monsters) G-man (V.O): Yikes! (Cut to the game’s intro) G-man (V.O): Our game takes place in an art gallery where our main character Ib visits with her parents who are currently unnamed. Ib asks if she could go ahead, and her CLEARLY irresponsible mother says yes. This is where our game begins. You can interact with the museum visitors, look at the art, and even go behind the desk! (The mother’s text box appears telling Ib not to go there) Aaaaaand fail miserably. (Cut to the big mural painting that’s titled ??? World) We find a large painting called (Unintelligible) World, and then the fun begins! (The lights suddenly flicker and the music stops. Cut to Ib in the main lobby with no one there. The lights flicker again, but this time, they stay off) G-man (V.O): So Ib is trapped in the gallery with no way out, and somehow, she manages to find herself in another world! (Cut back to G-man) G-man: Oh boy! What kind of fun will this adventure have? (Cut to a montage of gameplay footage with Ib running from and encountering monsters) G-man (V.O): Aah! Oh god! Nonono! Oh shit! (The game over screen pops up) I died… (Cut to Ib meeting Garry) G-man (V.O): Well, after THAT, we meet and help a man named Garry get his rose back. Oh shoot! I forgot to mention the roses! (Cut to Ib getting her rose) In the game, Ib gets a rose that the petals represent her life points, it starts at three, but the maximum of petals can go up to five. When you get hit, you lose a petal. Lose all your petals, and (In robotic voice) Game over! (In normal voice) after getting Garry’s rose back, he joins our team and helps us with his ability to move heavy objects. Later, we meet Mary. Who… Mary: Wooow, Ib’s rose is reeed! My rose is yellooow! I like yellow, but I also like pink! Oh, and blue! G-man (V.O): …Yeah. (Cut to a portrait of Mary) But we later find out that Mary is a painting monster created by… Ah, shoot! What was his name again? (Cut to a clip from the start of the game) Ib’s mother: We’re here today to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Geurtena. G-man (V.O): Yeah, him. So we escape the gallery with Garry after we burn her portrait. And we promise that… Garry: We’ll see each other again! G-man (V.O): Which suggests a sequel! But seeing as this game is almost a decade old, I don’t think we’ll get one… (A clip of a crowd going ‘Aww!’ plays as we cut back to the G-man) G-man: I know! I know! But look on the bright side; we still have fanfiction! (There’s a long silence before a crumpled up piece of paper gets thrown at him) G-man: Not a fan, I see… Anyways, the ending that I just mentioned is just one out of ten endings! See if you can find them all! All-in-all, this game is absolutely incredible! The artwork is nice, the graphics are outstanding, and the story is simple! Whats not to love? Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! Category:Episode